


Victorious

by TenSpencerRiedPlease



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Aimeric is a terrible roommate, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Damen is a sweetie, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Poor Laurent, Some Fluff, Wrong Number AU, even if he accidentally acts like a fuckboy sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenSpencerRiedPlease/pseuds/TenSpencerRiedPlease
Summary: When Laurent gets frustrated with his roommate Aimeric he texts his frustrations to someone hethinksis Nicaise, but instead he gets some other person.





	Victorious

(5:15): I’m going to MURDER my roommate

(5:15): He is getting on my last nerve and I don’t have nerves to spare

(5:15): He’s fucking his goddamn boyfriend in the next room and I can hear EVERYTHING. Listening to my damn cousin’s sex life was not on my list of things to do today!

(5:16): Nicaise? You better answer because I am about to plot Aimeric’s brutal murder and you’re helping me bury him.

**(5:18): Dude you totes mgoats got the wrong number man.**

**(5:18): Two words for ya though: pterodactyl porn. Screech along with it every once and awhile. Usually solves all my weird roommate sex problems.**

(5:25): Oh my god.

(5:25): Never speak to me again.

**(5:30): K but did mgoats make you laugh**

(5:31): Yes now never speak to me again.

**(5:37): lol mgoats.**

*

(3:37): OH MY GOD I KNOW I TOLD YOU TO NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN BUT I AM GOING TO RIP AIMERIC’S LEFT TESTICLE OFF AND SHOVE IS SO FAR BACK DOWN HIS THROAT IT’LL BE DANGLING UNDERNEATH HIS PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A DICK AGAIN

(3:37): also is there really such thing as pterodactyl porn because IM GOING TO LOOP IT ON REPEAT SO HE CAN NEVER ESCAPE FUCKING JUST LIKE ME.

**(4:00): hey buddieeeeeee. Yup there’s dino porn**

**[video sent]**

**(4:00): also did you say that testicle thing to him because u my hero now lol**

**(4:01): thahts funnnny af**

(4:07): are you drunk?

**(4:07): yeeeeeee buddddiiieeee**

(4:08): oh my god are you a frat boy.

**(4:12): omg u stereptyping me?**

**(4:12): y aim a frat boy but im not a fukboi like ur cpusin**

**(4:12): or his bf**

(4:15): oh my god learn to spell. This is embarrassing.

(4:15): also I’m playing the pterodactyl porn now. I have let out a few squawks.

(4:17): they’re mercifully not fucking now but now they’re knocking on my door asking if I’m dying. There are clear sex noises. Why do they think I’m dying.

**(4:18): r u hot?**

(4:19): you’re a fuck boy. Great. There are weird dinosaur sex noises happening in my speakers right now, my cousin thinks I’m dying, and you’re worried about my looks.

(4:19): what are you going to do next? Say something like ‘and then what ;)’

**(4:20): I will have u know I was askin for a friend.**

**(4:20): he thinks I’m missing the party textin my ex but I’m textin uuuuuu buddieee**

**(4:20): 420 ayyyyyye**

(4:32): I regret ever asking you for help.

**(4:32): excuse u I gave u dino pron. Tell ur cusin ur getting it on omg why are you so confused about this?**

(4:33): you spelled confused right but not porn. What the hell. Okay I have told Aimeric that I am in the throes of sex and he doesn’t believe me. Now what.

**(4: 36): why he not believe u? that’s weird. Make louder squawking noises. That might help.**

(4:38): I’m not known for my passionate sex life. Everyone calls me a cold, cast iron bitch. I’m actually just asexual but like ok. Also I like being an ice queen, it’s fun.

**(4:41): r u a guy, girl, something else? idk. Just that it might be relevant to ur next instruction.**

(4:42): I am not whipping it out.

(4:43): also I’m a guy.

**(4:45): ayyyy welcome to tha club me too. Ok so tell ur cousin that being asexual don’t mean you don’t get it on, I googled it. Even cast iron bitches sometimes want a little nookie.**

(4:47): he doesn’t believe me. He told me that I’m scared of sex which is completely untrue, I am not afraid of sex and I have had sex. I just prefer to keep my genitals and everything else about myself to myself.

**(4:50): ya you don’t get hurt that way.**

**(4: 50): my last gf fucked my brother and neither of them have apologized.**

**(4:51): does that make u feel better about being trapped with pterodactyl sex?**

(4:52): yes actually it does. Also I told my cousin that I was maybe having sex with you, sorry, you were the only excuse I had left. Not to worry you’re a gentle lover who just likes dinosaurs in bed for some reason. And I may have given some very explicit details about your penis. He didn’t believe me and I didn’t know what to do.

(4:52): also sorry about your girl friend. You seem like a not shitty person.

**(4:55): omg is that how u compliment? Ur bad at it. I’m the bestest and actually a gentle lover btw. Kinda mad about the dinos tho, I don’t like those in bed just in my text books.**

(4:57): in your text books?

**(4:58): gunna be a paleontologist yo. With a focus on dinosaurs. Love me some dinos. Jus not in bed because what.**

(5:00): thank you. And sorry about the dino kink I gave you. Aimeric has at least left me be now.

*

(6:02): IM GOING TO MURDER AIMERIC HE HASN’T DONE THE DISHES. I AM A CLEAN PERSON AND IF I HAVE TO LOOK AT THESE DISHES FOR ANOTHER MOMENT I WILL DESTROY HIM AND EVERYTHING HE LOVES.

**(6:03): dude u need to chill. Just take all his dishes, gather em up gently, and then throw them all on his bed dirty side down like a BAMF**

(6:04): what is a ‘BAMF’? Also I am doing that. He can sleep with the ants and suffer in his own disgusting filth.

**(6:04): badass motherfucker. That’s what BAMF is. Also yes, let me know how this ends I love roommate drama except when it’s me. Then I don’t like it. But that’s probably because my last roommate fucked my brother and we were dating so I mean I think I’m justified.**

(6:06): yes, the girl friend. You told me. Also ‘badass mother fucker’ should be shortened to ‘bm’ not ‘bamf’. That’s illogical. Aimeric’s filth is now in his bed, I rubbed his pillow in the greasy pan for good measure.

**(6:10): u r a bitch lol. I like it.**

**(6:11): omg I can’t believe I drunk texted u but u gave me a dino kink so I think we’ve repayed each other. Sorry about all that tho. Just tell me to shut up next time and I will, I’m good at not being a creep.**

(6:12): you asked if I was hot.

(6:14): Aimeric has come home in Jord’s arms while also trying to climb down his damn throat like Jord is some kind of demented anaconda.

(6:14): I mean kissing, FYI. Disgusting. Anyways he just found the dishes and he’s yelling at me now. I’m texting you like I don’t give a damn that he’s yelling at me at all. I am aloof and he looks like a fool.

 **(6:15): k Nik thought you were Jokaste (the evil ex) and u weren’t but Nik was like ‘are they hot’ and I was like idk I’ll ask but then yeah I was a fuck boy there sorry. Also u used a sort form** **J** **J** **J** **Proud of u.**

**(6:15): also I love that ur just casually texting while ur cousin is reaming you out. Ur seriously my hero.**

(6:17): I got annoyed with Aimeric’s yammering so I got up and told him that if he wanted to live in filth that was his business, but his filth would remain in his room. And don’t worry about the drunk texts, I have had worse things said to me by drunk people.

**(6:18): Nik still wants to know if ur hot. I told him yes because u made me a gentle lover. Has Amieric discovered his greasy pillow?**

(6:21): yes and he is yelling at me again but I told him that I was sexting you so I had to go and I shut my door. He’s yelling at Jord about me sexting with the door open so I reminded him of that time I found him and Jord in the kitchen. He can’t judge me.

**(6:22): lol dude ur amazing. What’s ur name Nik wants to know. I told him something fancy so now u have to have a fancy name.**

(6:23): Laurent. You better tell me your name now.

**(6:25): Damen. Damianos if u want to get long. I’m excited u got some French name that’s fancy tho because now Nik is proven wrong and I am superior. Gunna go play with some swords now tho so see ya.**

(6:30): swords. Thrilling. Aimeric has threatened to call his parents so I reminded him that mine were dead so who were they going to complain to? He shut up quickly.

*

**(8:30): omg ur a stone cold bitch I just read that last text. Like damn u go for the throat.**

(8:32): the soft tissues are the weakest points. Aimeric is now at Jord’s mercifully. My apartment is clean and I am carefree.

**(8:33): no ur not. U and carefree don’t go together.**

**(8:33): also 8 am classes can suck my dick I hate them**

(8:35): I prefer them.

**(8:35): ur a freak.**

*

**(4:02): I didn’t mean it I’m sorry.**

(4:02): mean what?

**(4:03): that ur a freak. I’m sorry that was mean.**

(4:05): oh that. No I am a freak, I like things that way. I can’t believe you apologized for that.

**(4:06): u stopped talking to me, I thought I hurt ur feelings.**

(4:07): I’m a cast iron bitch, remember? I can take it.

**(4:08): I call slander, ur a puppy I can feel it. wanna play 20 questions?**

(4:10): if you ask any weird sex questions I will hunt you down and if you think my revenge on Aimeric was bad you have seen nothing.

**(4:11): lol I’m not gunna ask you sex questions that’s gross. I would only do that if I knew u were into it. So u wanna play or not?**

(4:12): Fine. But only because I’m bored. I’ll go first: do you think Pluto is a planet?

**(4:13): fuck ya Pluto’s a planet. Fuck the scientists who said it wasn’t. My turn** **J** **k so u said u were asexual so which flavor because I found like 500 words I didn’t know existed when I googled.**

(4:14): I thought we agreed no sex questions. Sex favorable, I think. I don’t know I haven’t had sex in years. I did a phone sex thing with a friend of mine a couple years ago and that was pretty fun.

**(4:15): OMG you did a PHONE SEX thing! Tell me about it!**

(4:17): it’s my question, Damen. What Is your favorite book?

**(4:17): lol I don’t read tell me about the phone sex thing!**

(4:18): why am I still getting the sex questions? And that wasn’t a question, just so you know. But to satisfy your curiosity I picked up the phone and had phone sex. It wasn’t complicated.

**(4:19): shit ur right, that’s weird. But ok that was like not even juicy information and I feel cheated. Do u like to read?**

(4:20): it was my turn, Damen. You’re terrible at this. But to answer your question yes I like to read. I have a very large collection of books. Since you jumped ahead I get two questions now. Question one: what exactly happened with this ex of yours? Question Two: do you actually belong to a frat? Because if you do I have to tell you that I will be discontinuing contact. I have a thing with frat boys.

**(4:20): 420 ayyyyye**

**(4:20): ok down to business. 1- bringing up my ex was mean but I asked u weird sex things so I’ll accept it. Anyways idk what happened, I just came home to find them in my bed. MY bed. Like they couldn’t even use Kastor’s bed. What the fuck. I had to buy a new one because I couldn’t look at it anymore let alone sleep in it. And no I don’t belong to a frat omg, I think I misread that when I was drunk**

(4:22): thank god. Frat boys are what is wrong with this world. That and people who don’t read, yes that’s you.

(4:23): AIMERIC IS HOME AND HE HAS THROWN UP IN THE HALLWAY BECAUSE HE IS DRUNK. THERE WILL BE A HOMICIDE TONIGHT WILL YOU HELP ME BURY A BODY

**(4:24): fuck ya I’m down dude. I have a truck we can throw the body in if u need.**

(4:25): YES I WILL NEED IT AIMERIC IS TELLING ME TO STOP YELLING BECAUSE HE’S SICK AND I AM GOING TO BEAT HIM WITH THE DIRTY DISHES THAT ARE STILL IN HIS ROOM. HE IS DISGUSTING WHY DID I THINK THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA.

(4:25): also are you always this trusting? Because I feel like you shouldn’t be, we’ve been talking for two days and most of it was me threatening to murder my cousin.

**(4:26): I can fight. Really well, I’m a black belt lolz. I’ve won many championships and maybe that’s why Kastor fucked my girlfriend, I was always better than him. WELL I’M BETTER THAN YOU N EVERY WAY KASTOR AND MY DAD LOVES ME MORE SO HE CAN SUCK ON THAT. JOKSATE TOO OH WAIT, SHE TOTALLY ALREADY DID.**

(4:30): I am tempted to rub Aimeric’s nose in it like a dog. I’ve decided against it because he might squirm and get some on my pants. These pants are expensive. Also yes I could have told you that your brother was jealous of you even before that.

**(4:32): u can’t know stuff like that u don’t even know Kastor. Or me really.**

(4:33): oh my dear sweet Damen, there is only one reason why someone would do something like that to you and that is because they feel slighted. Your brother took the only thing he could from you in an attempt to crush you- Jokaste. Jokaste probably did it in a panic of some kind, something freaked her out. Probably your freakish amount of optimism and trust. Before you tell me I can’t know that you’re like that you offered to help me bury my cousin and offered up your truck for the task. All you know is my name and gender.

**(4:35): r u gunna be a shrink? U should. Also r we still killing Aimeric because I have plans with Nik and if I gotta cancel them you need to let me know. He might be cool with burying a body too.**

(4:36): have you never seen CSI? Too many people involved means that there’s more evidence and witnesses. So don’t invite this Nik guy. But no for now Aimeric will live. I left his vom towels in his laundry hamper so he sort of has to clean up after himself.

*

(2:02): Jord is better than Aimeric deserves he’s helping him clean. I’ve decided to supervise and tell them when they’ve missed a spot. I’ve been called a bitch five times so far. My goal is to double it.

**(2:05): yaaaaas suffer Aimeric. Also Jord seems nice. I know a Jord lol, he’s nice too but he’d never help any of us clean he’d be u standing off to the side pointing out missed spots. Let me know ur score.**

(2:25): I outdid myself. I got called a bitch seventeen times and then I got called a cunt another six times. I laughed long and slow in his face and asked if that was supposed to hurt my feelings. I think he saw red but now he knows how I feel.

**(2:27): nice job dude. I beat Nik at Mario Kart by blasting him with a blue shell**

**(2:28): he was all ‘I thought u loved me’ and I was like ‘I’m here to win not make friends. I’ll blow u up again in a heartbeat’.**

(2:30): Fun Fact: I got banned from Mario Kart when I was twelve by my brother because I was better at it. Auguste was always such a sore loser at Mario Kart.

**(2:31): who’s Auguste? Also Nik has disowned me. He says I dishonor my family. And our cow. We don’t have a cow.**

**(2:32): also did we finish 20 questions?**

(2:35): Auguste is my brother. He died. Anyways no I don’t think we finished the game but I asked you about killing Aimeric so it’s your turn.

**(2:40): jfc u r morbid. Sorry about your bro tho. If u need someone to talk to I’m here. What do u look like? In a non pervy way.**

(2:42): I don’t know how much you could help, Auguste was a good brother, you have a piece of shit for a brother. Anyways I don’t trust your non pervy intentions but I am blonde, pale, and have blue eyes.

**(2:43): u just described the entirety of Sweden dude. Also ya fuck Kastor.**

(2:44): Jokaste did.

(2:53): ok so that was insensitive

**(2:58): u think?**

(3:01): no I know. Sorry, I get in moods sometimes and get rabid.

**(3:04): its cool. Actually it was a total dick move and you should feel bad but after u feel bad its cool. Also I noticed u get rabid, you’ve been waging a war with ur cousin. Also it’s ur question**

(3:06): which one are we on number wise? Whatever. What do you look like?”

**(3:08): tanned skin, dark hair, dark eyes. Boom, just described like half the world. Now u know how I felt when you described Sweden.**

(3:10): you’re needlessly dramatic. It’s your question by the way.

**(3:12): dude u stood around to watch ur cousin and his boyfriend clean just so u could count how many times they called u a bitch. U r way more extra than me. So do u have friends or what? Because you were obviously texting someone when u got me.**

(3:13): Nicaise, my other cousin. That’s it. I thought moving in with Aimeric would be a good idea for some reason and Nicaise told me it was a bad idea but no, I thought I knew best. Actually I thought I’d be able to manipulate Aimeric into cleaning but I misjudged his laziness.

**(3:14): Nicaise, what kind of name is that? Also Aimeric sounds like a jerk.**

**(3:15): I lied I’m a giant slob I can’t judge.**

*

(4:07): Nicaise. I have texted a random number and we have been talking for some time now and it seems to be going well. What do I do.

**_(4:08): I don’t know Laurent, you’re the adult. Go act like one. Ask Aimeric._ **

(4:10): if you ever bring up Aimeric again there will be a murder. I hate him. Anyways back to the guy, how do I do this?

**_(4:12): ask him if he wants to fuck._ **

(4:14): be serious Nicaise.

**_(4:16): I am. But barring that you could always ask him out on a date._ **

(4:17): I hate you Nicaise.

**_(4:19): glad to have helped you realize you’re incompetent at everything, so much so that you’re asking a fourteen year old for advice. Ta!_ **

*

Laurent stares at his phone because he had no idea what to do here and Damen was surprisingly nice. He would normally go to Nicaise but Nicaise was being a prick as usual. Laurent supposed that was to be expected with his age and general personality. It didn’t help that Aimeric decided that he was going to throw a damn party and Laurent was now stuck in the middle of it and he was itching to kick people out. Of course he mingled and he was good with people, but that didn’t mean he _wanted_ to be near them.

“Laurent!” Jord calls and he turns to find a tall guy standing beside him. “This Is Damen, you know, that guy I keep telling you would be perfect for you. And uh, he likes dinosaurs,” he says and basically flees the scene. Laurent stares after him in horror that he knows doesn’t show on his face. He needed to have a conversation with Jord about obviously fake sex that by no means included dinosaurs. For gods sake he had _standards_.

“Hello,” Laurent says to Damen, who smiles.

“Do you know who I am? Because I totally know who you are and I can’t believe this is happening!” he says excitedly.

Laurent frowns for a half a minute before he catches up. “Oh my god, your Jord and my Jord are the same person. I… this is seriously happening,” he says, pressing his fingers to his temples.

“Hey man, it’s okay. Want to go get some fresh air? I know you don’t like parties,” he says and Laurent relaxes marginally when he remembers that he and Damen have been talking for some time now, mostly about Aimeric and Laurent’s plans to kill him. He considers Damen for a minute and Damen smiles at him again and Laurent notices he has a dimple. “I’m not an axe murderer, you know. You know about that time I accidentally locked myself in the bathroom and couldn’t get out for three hours.”

He smiles just a little at that because yes, he remembered that. “Fine, lets go for coffee.” There, it was a place with people. Just in case.

“You know when Jord first brought you up I had no idea he was talking about you. I only realized it was _you_ when I saw you. You know, because you look like all of Sweden,” he says and Laurent laughs a little.

“And you look like most of the world. Actually you’re more attractive than most of the world,” Laurent says. He had a very pretty face and some very nice muscles Laurent kind of wanted to feel up not that he would. That might make things more complicated than they needed to be.

“Thanks,” Damen says, grinning. “Seriously though, does anyone know you have a guilty pleasure for the Power Puff Girls?” he asks.

“If you tell anyone about that I will kill you, steal your truck, and bury you! I have a reputation as a cold hearted bitch and I like it that way, the Power Puffs would ruin it. I only told you that because I didn’t think Jord would spring you on me at a party.” Though, in hindsight the fact that he was talking about Damen was obvious. Laurent just figured his paleontologist Damen was across the world because that was statistically likely and he had worldwide texting, he’d never know the difference based on a cell phone bill either.

Damen frowns, “why though? You’re not cold hearted. You watch kitten videos when you’re sad.”

“Because, when people think you’re cold it’s easier.” That was the simple answer and he could tell Damen knew it.

“This sounds like a conversation we’ve already had,” he points out.

“it is. We came to the conclusion that I’m a bitch and I like being one and then we played twenty questions and lost count because Aimeric was annoying me again,” Laurent says.

“I think you’re dramatic but you’re not a bitch. Most of the time, I mean rubbing Aimeric’s pillow in a greasy pan was kind of bitchy but he probably earned that. I still think it’s slander,” Damen tells him.

Laurent shakes his head, “it’s true Damen, ask anyone. I’m cold, and mean, and I don’t date, and I regularly tear people to shreds in my weekly debates for class,” he says. He loved being a law student, where else would he get the opportunity to regularly tear people apart bit by bit until they were crying and then get praised for it? Most people frowned on that sort of thing for some reason.

“Fine, so you’re kind of an asshole sometimes, that doesn’t make you cold. You offered to kill Kastor for me once, that’s a nice thing and I almost took you up on it. But he’s till my brother. And I think the dating thing is irrelevant and I don’t know why everyone cares,” Damen says as they reach the coffee shop.

Strangely when Damen said he didn’t care Laurent believed it. “People think it’s evidence to how horrible I am,” he says honestly.

“There’s plenty of evidence for you being an asshole, like that time you locked Aimeric out of his apartment and refused to let him in because he used your last tea bag and you really wanted an earl grey tea that morning but your dating life is just gossip. Seriously, I have listened to Jord and Aimeric go on and _on_ about it for months, it’s annoying,” Damen says and Laurent frowns and stops walking.

“Wait, I’ve been texting you for months about an Aimeric and a Jord and you’ve known an Aimeric and a Jord for this whole time and you _didn’t clue in to who I was until you saw me_? I at least have the benefit of assuming you were in India or something, you had painfully obvious hints!” This was absurd, Damen had issues.

“What were the chances of us all knowing each other?” Damen says in his defense.

“What were the chances of us both knowing an Aimeric and a Jord?” Laurent counters.

Damen considers this for a moment and sighs, “fine, you win. I still think that you’re not a cast iron bitch or whatever. Where does that even come from? I mean aside from the assholery.”

Laurent sighs, “it’s a long story I don’t want to get into. Some shit happened and everyone assumed that’s what made me cold but it wasn’t. I’ve always been like this, I just spent more time reading as a child so no one noticed until I grew up and was forced to spend time with people.” People thought his sad sob story was the cause of everything in his life once they knew, including his being asexual, but he knew he was always meant to be like this. It just happened in a way he’d rather not relive. The plus side, not that it was much of one, was that Laurent was now incredibly good at reading people. It made sure he didn’t get hurt ever again and he liked things that way.

“I used to be a spoilt rich brat,” Damen says. “Then my dad died and my brother screwed my girl friend and my mom died when I was a kid so I guess I got stuck growing up pretty fast.”

“Wow, we’re both messed up. How touching,” Laurent says flippantly and Damen shakes his head.

“You can pretend to be an ass as much as you want but I know you once got nailed in the head when you walked through an ultimate Frisbee game you didn’t realize was happening,” Damen says.

*

Laurent was probably the best thing that had ever happened to Damen for many reason but his tearing strips off Kastor was like reason 6000 that Laurent was the best boyfriend ever. The downside? Jord and AImeric could not be convinced that he didn’t have a kink for dinosaurs.

Damen hadn’t been expecting Kastor to show up let alone with Jokaste in tow but Laurent, ever the perceptive one, noticed them right away and stepped in before Damen could. He then proceeded to deliver the most epic verbal flaying that Damen has been privileged enough to see. It went on for long enough that Nik made popcorn and Jokaste gave Laurent an impressed once over. By the time Laurent flicked his fingers at him to go away Damen felt reasonably satisfied that he had gotten justice for his brother’s betrayal.

“Okay, I approve,” Nik says as Laurent returns to Damen and perches lightly in his lap. He wraps his arms around Laurent and sticks his chin on Laurent’s shoulder because he was the best and Damen wanted him to know it. Also he really liked his reputation as the one who managed to melt Laurent’s icy exterior even if that wasn’t at all true. Laurent was still icy as ever, he just sat in people’s laps now. Well, _Damen’s_ lap. Which was the best part.

“I don’t care,” Laurent tells Nik, who looks offended, but Damen laughs.

“You saw that coming,” Damen tells him.

“I thought he’d be less of an ass for some reason but I guess not,” Nik mumbles, glaring at Laurent.

Laurent, who was looking at his phone, lets out an annoyed noise. “Aimeric has banned me from my own home so he and Jord can have some kind of sex fest! He’s going to pay for this,” Laurent hisses and Damen fears for Aimeric’s life.

“You should tell him Damen also has a manta ray kink,” Nik suggests and laughs when Laurent squawks when Damen moves to shove Nik for being such an asshole.

“I told him I poked holes in all his condoms. I didn’t, but now he’ll waste money and I’m no longer sexiled from my own home,” Laurent says, nose in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> [My writing Tumblr](https://tenspencerriedplease.tumblr.com/)


End file.
